For My Captain
by Peanutcat12
Summary: Usopp is heading to be executed. Having no hope nor any faith left in his crew, Usopp accepts his coming death willing. Luffy, on the other hand, is heading to get him back. This is an alternate universe for the Impel Down arc! Usopp x Luffy UsoLu
1. Chapter 1

All in this fic doesn't belong to me!

Warning! Ooc Usopp a head. I tried to keep him in character as much as a I could, but I wanted him to be a bad ass so bad, that I couldn't help XD

**This is also an alternate universe for the Impel Down arc!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The cuff's around his wrists were tight and so were the ones on his ankles. His hair fall over his face, hiding it away from those who went past his cell. He was at Impel Down on the second level. He started to wonder why he was here again 'till he remembered. They were separated. The Marines had found him before his crew. At first he was being use to bring Luffy out from where ever he was "hiding". He started to ask him self, would Luffy come for him? Did Luffy care enough to? It has been days since the marines took him. He doubted Luffy will. After all he was the weakest one out of all the members of the crew. The door to his cell open. Soulless charcoal eyes looked up at the officer.

"Usopp "Sogeking"," he stated, "It's time for you to go to Marineford."

They took the shackles off of his ankles and pulled him up. They started to walk him to where a ship was docked. The other prisoners looked at him in sadness and relief that it wasn't one of them that was going. Usopp was afraid of being caught by the marines, being put to death. Now he was just a hallow shell following them to his doom. One of the guards laughed.

"It's a shame your captain didn't come to get you out," The guard said.

The other one smiled.

"Yeah," that one said, "you must truly not be worth Straw Hat's time."

Usopp didn't respond. He didn't even blink for wondered the same thing. Did Luffy cared about him? Did he said something wrong the last time they saw each other? If so then he was sorry. One of the guards pulled Usopp's head toward the ground, nearly making him fall.

"You truly are worthless," the guard said.

_Worthless_, Usopp repeated the word in his head, _worthless._

Dark thoughts started to go through Usopp's mind. Maybe that's why Luffy didn't come for him. Because he found Usopp too worthless to keep as a part of his crew, his family. If that was the case then Usopp would gladly accept his death. Light from the outside world fall upon them. Usopp had to close his eyes for a moment to see. He was skinner then usual and had dark bags under his eyes. A few wounds where on his back and arms due to the few torture sessions they gave him. Usopp took a deep breath when he saw the huge marine ship waiting to take him away.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Luffy was tapping his foot impatiently. He was outside waiting to speak with Hancock. He needed to leave the island immediately. He had just got the news about Usopp's execution. He didn't even know that Usopp was caught. Though he was a bit confused. Usopp's bounty was low. So low that he shouldn't have been put into such a high prison place like Impel Down.

_Maybe it's because he's a part of my crew or that his dad is a part of Shanks', _Luffy thought.

He wasn't too sure. One thing he was sure about, was the fact that they were, originally, using Usopp to get to him. Poor Usopp probably thinks that Luffy had abandon him. Luffy's fists clutched and an angry look appeared on his face.

"Don't worry Usopp I'll get you back," He said.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next part will start the Marineford. XD I'm skipping the voyage that Luffy had.


	2. Chapter 2

All in this fic doesn't belong to me!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Usopp was put into another cell to await he's near execution day. He was sitting on his knees with his hair covering his face. He still was wondering if Luffy even cared about him. Was he even worth saving?

His soulless eyes looked up when he saw movement. It was Luffy's grandfather. Usopp didn't know why he was there. The old man never met Usopp, in return, Usopp only saw him when he was spying through a window.

Usopp looked back at the ground. He had no will to fight. No will to live.

_So why even try? _He asked him self.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luffy was sitting near a window with his head down. He was a bit worried that they may not make it in time. Hancock was watching him from the distance. She was worried her self.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Vice Admiral Momonga!" called out a marine, "we've spotted a pirate ship."

"Whose ship is it?" asked Momonga.

The marine zoomed in at the pirate flag with his bangoolers. The skull had a red nose and the eyes had lines going from up and down and across.

""I know I've seen that mark before..." said the marine, "I'll go look into it right away!"

"If you can't remember it offhand," said Momonga, "then it can't be anyone important. Just ignore it. We must get to out destination quickly."

"Yes sir!" said the marines.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The pirate ship continued to sail when a huge sea-king popped out of the sea.

"There's one!" yelled Cabaji, "A giant sea-king!"

"If that thing spots us," said Mohji, "it'll swallow the ship whole!"

Richie, the lion, roared in agreement. The sea-king went back into the ocean.

"Please don't look this way..." pleaded Cabaji.

He sighed in relief.

"It's gone," he said, "we've gotten this far...but I don't know what good we can do if we continue! What should we do now, big sis Alvida?"

"Don't look at me," Alvida answered, "you were the ones who wanted to come here right? You spent so much money on that eternal pose, too."

"Well," Mohji said, "we have to save captain Buggy, who was taken to Impel Down!"

The crew started to cry. Alvida snorted before looking out at the ocean.

"Take a look at the sea," she said, "the calm belt lies just beyond here. That's the monsters' nest. Do you really think we can make it though with this ship? The only other route would be to go there on a navy-ship. The Gates of Justice won't open for a pirate-ship, after all."

"No way!" exclaimed Mohji, "you mean we can't even get there? At this rate, Captain Buggy will be put to death!"

Richie started tearing up. He roared several times.

"Richie!" said Mohji, "you're worried about the captain too, huh?"

Richie was thing about fried rice.

"Impel Down is the world's largest prison," said Alvida, "which can neither be broken into nor escaped from. You should just give up already. This just means that Buggy The Clown's luck as a pirate has run out."

The crew hit the ground with their fists. They started tearing up again.

"That's not true!" shouted Mohji, "captain Buggy wouldn't bite the dust from something like this!"

"He's right!" agreed Cabaji, " we've sworn to keep following captain Buggy...until the day when we finally find what we've been looking for! Captain John's treasure island!"

"Captain Buggy!" the crew cried out while looking at Buggy's wanted poster.

Mohji looked at Richie.

"You really are a compassionate lion," he commented, "aren't you?"

Richie was thinking about a big piece of meat. The crew hugged the lion.

"Richie!" they all yelled.

Alvida sighed.

"Do whatever you want then," she said, "I'll take the Big Top, here. You guys can set off in a rowboat."

The crew looked at her.

"No way!" shouted Mohji, "this is captain Buggy's ship!"

Alvida pointed her club at them.

"Buggy isn't here, is he?!" she asked.

"Yeah," answered Mohji, "you're right..."

Alvida slammed the club down, creaking the floor.

"I know if we go there," she started, "we'll all die. So I'm not going. It'd be a waste to bring the ship there too. You guys can just chase after Buggy in a rowboat until you're satisfied."

Cabaji, Mohji, and Richie looked stunned. They, then, looked over at each other. They pictured them selves sailing alone and saying that they would follow Buggy to even the end of the world, only to get eaten by a sea-king.

"Well," said Alvida, "you'll probably die long before you even **see **Impel Down."

The three's eyes widen. They saluted.

"Captain Buggy!" Mohji said, "thank you so much for everything!"

"We will never forget what you have done for us!" said Cabaji.

Richie roared.

"We'll pray that your execution be quick and painless!" said the crew, "farewell! Let's meet again in the next life!"

Richie roared with tears going down his cheeks.

"I can know how you feel Richie!" said Mohji.

Richie was thinking about cooked fish.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The marine ship continued to sail.

"This is Momonga," said Momonga, "Marine-code G-1-0-0-6-6-0. I will enter the current shortly. Prepare to open the gates!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back at Impel Down, a couple of the guards pulled a man out of water after putting him in it. They then put him back into. Another guy was getting whipped as others watched.

"Please!" he shouted, "kill me!"

Another male prisoner was eating.

"Hey!" someone called, "Newbie! Why are you just sitting there, munching away at your bread without first greeting the boss of this cell?"

The newbie smirked and went back to his food.

"I'm eating here," he said, "why should I have to give my greetings to you? Ridiculous!"

"It's a rule around here that newbies are suppose to give their food to the boss!" said the same guy that called the newbie out.

The guy got up and headed to the newbie. The others chanted. The guy raised his fists and hit the newbie. Everyone cheered. The guy laughed as a shadow fell upon him.

"Learned you lesson yet?" asked the guy.

The shadow raised it's fists. The guy looked behind him and walked away dragging the two. It threw them in a separate cell. They were calling out to the shadow. Something from behind took the two.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The marine ship made it to the gate.

"Vice Admiral Momonga!" called out a marine, "we've arrived at Impel Down!"

"Hurry and open the gates!" ordered Momonga.

"Aye aye sir!" shouted the marines.

The gates started to open Luffy watched from a window.

"That's the largest prison in the world...?" he asked.

The top of the prison was now in view as the ship sailed forward.

"The headwind slowed us down a little," said a marine, "but we've finally reached Impel Down!"

Momonga nodded and looked at his watch.

"This is bad..." he stated, "we have to hurry."

"Yes sir," said a marine, "Hancock-dono! We have arrived!"

"I will be there shortly," Hancock said.

Luffy was still looking out the window.

"What's this?" he asked, "there are more warships here than there were in the Buster Call!"

"Currently," said Hancock, "this is the most dangerous place in the world. It is obvious that it would be well-guarded. But are you telling me that you have witnessed the Buster Call? I have only heard rumors of it...from what I understand, there are five navy Vice-Admirals who brought in ten warships, and attacked the target all at once. It is the navy's ultimate tactic."

"So," said Luffy ignoring all that Hancock just said, "Usopp is inside here?"

"He is probably far below the surface," answered Hancock, "now, hide under my clothes."

The gates started to close. The ship turned a bit and stopped.

"Welcome," said the marines, "Vice Admiral Momonga!"

The marines started to comment, whistle, and hoot at Hancock as she walked off the ship. She glared at them.

"What is all the fuss about?" she asked, "such a noisy bunch. May I petrify them?"

"Please don't," answered Momonga, "the navy doesn't need any more humiliation."

"Are we inside yet?" Luffy whispered.

"Not yet," Hancock whispered, "do not be impatient, Luffy."

"Your condition for helping us was that you wanted to see the man at the center of these events," said Momonga as they came to a gate, "Usopp, for yourself, right? I told you before, but this place is usually strictly off-limits for pirates, even to the seven warlords of the sea. Once you enter, you will be restrained with sea stone shackles. You will also have to go through a full body check at the entrance. We can not let you free any of the inmates or anything, after all."

"Luffy," Hancock whispered, "they will do a body check once we enter."

"We'll figure something out," Luffy whispered, "just keep going."

"I don't mind," Hancock told Momonga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What?" asked a man that looked kind of like a pharaoh, "Buggy The Clown!? He's escaped from his cell!? Is he a Devil Fruit user?"

A blond uniform lady knocked on the door and saluted.

"Assistant Warden," she said, "Vice Admiral Momonga and the warlord Hancock-dono have arrived."

"Right," said the Assistant Warden, "I'll be there in a minute."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The guards were love struck. One of them ordered for the gates to open. Hancock watched as the gates open.

_Here we go, _she thought, _Luffy._

The guards and marines wished her a safe trip.

"Stop your buzzing," she said, "little flies!"

They told her not to be so cruel and to take care. Momonga and Hancock entered. Screams of help sounded from everywhere."

_What an oppressive atmosphere, _thought Momonga, _is this what hell's like?_

"I welcome you to my Impel Down," greeted the Assistant Warden, "Ah! My mistake! Calling it "my" Impel Down is too ambitious! I am still but the Assistant Warden, Hannyabal! Pleasure to meet you!"

Hannyabal and Momonga shook hands.

"I'm Momonga," he introduced.

"I've heard what you're here for," said Hannyabal, "and you must be the Empress, Hancock-dono? My Empress, Hancock-dono? On, forgive me! I'm being too ambitious again! That stinking Warden...oh! My mistake. Warden Magellan is in his office down in Level 4. you will be taken there right now. Your escorts will be Vice Chief Jailer Domino here, and myself."

Domino saluted.

"It seems you are short on time," she said, "so please, come this way. Vice Admiral, you go over there and under go your body check."

Hancock followed Domino through a hallway that let you see through to the big room below.

"Our prisoners are all sent into this cage..." Domino said pointing, "where they are stripped of their clothes, and are lowered into pots of boiling water. We call this process the "Lukewarm Bath of Hell". We use it to "disinfect" and baptize out prisoners, before they are put in their cells. Even among those prisoners, there are some who are tougher than others. A few of our recent inmates, the warlord Jinbei and the former warlord Crocodile all went through the baptism without even batting an eyelash. The one you asked to see, Usopp, did, but he was put in a lower level due to not giving up the information we seek."

_Information? _Luffy thought, _about what?_

They made it to a door. Domino opened it.

"Here we go," she said, "guests check in inside this private room. Don't worry."

Hancock stepped inside the room. She looked around as the door shut.

"Please remove that cloak," said Domino, "It's the easiest way to conceal someone, so please hand it over to me. I have no reason to suspect you, but if you were thinking of pulling anything suspicious, we have monitoring snail phones all over Impel Down."

There was a pink and dark sea green snail phone on the wall.

"They transmit everything they see to the security monitors," continued Domino.

The security guards got close to one of the monitors to get a closer look at Hancock. The sail zoomed in when it was commanded to. Hancock's face was put up on the rest of the monitors. Domino held up shackles.

"Now," she said, "let's just start. Let me put there sea prism stone handcuffs on you."

"I'm not a prisoner but you put handcuffs on me," Hancock said, "you couldn't be more careful."

Hancock looked up at the snail again. They had to think of something and fast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Now I'm not changing anything unless it's grammar or spelling related. Reason- I hand wrote this first, added in scenes, edit parts to make it flow with the scenes, edit all mistakes from the subtitles, and typed it. Time to get **all **of it done was 8+ hours.

So now you know why I don't want to add anything else in it. It's also pretty much like you were watching the episode, except it was Usopp in it, not Ace. SpoilerAcelivesinthisSpoiler.

So I wonder what information they wanted for Usopp :P Also the first part was of Ace and Garp talking but I changed it to Usopp and Garp, except no talking -cough- yet -cough-


End file.
